


Oops

by naconic



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naconic/pseuds/naconic
Summary: You get to join Corpse's stream with his friends, and eventually join the crew permanently. He helps you deal with the fame, staying by your side.
Relationships: Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF) & You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Corpse Husband





	Oops

Your life went from a cold 0 to an explosion of fireworks, spittering and spattering all over your screens. Before, you were stressing over slow, mountainous problems like your exams, getting the good grades, getting into those universities. Lonely and bored whilst procrastinating, doing nothing. Just existing, floating nowhere, really.

Then you won an opportunity to join this streamer guy and his friends to play games on Twitch. You had recently kind of gotten into liking him. He had a nice voice, nice songs, nice personality, and you didn’t really have much else to do (that you wanted to do, anyway). It didn’t seem real, that you were the lucky one. You joined that one time, had a lovely time, and you thought that would just be a little peak in your flatlining life to look back on. But then Corpse, the streamer, asked you to come back again. Then again. Soon, it was a daily ritual. You slid in seamlessly, yet you felt like a nail out of place. Waiting for the day when you would be hammered back to your normal life.

But you’ve become a staple in the crew and soon you could host your own streams independently. With fans of your own, interested in your uninteresting life. You’ve barely registered the life before, but everyday was something new. Your phone blew up with notifications, people trying to pry into your personal life, looking for information. Is this what it feels like to be popular? Thank god, you didn’t divulge much. After all, you were just a girl who, by the hand of some force, some fate, dropped you into this life. You were finally creating the music you’ve dreamed of creating sometime, someday. With the likes of people known in the music industry. People you would never have met or even talked to otherwise was reaching out to you. 

A safe, quiet space in your life left now was with him. He knew what you were feeling and often gave you helpful advice on dealing with this exposure. You told him your struggles - and they were plenty - and he listened. He knew you were still lonely, still that unknown girl. Time passed, seasons flied by, and everyday you were both calling each other. Once, you did a truth or dare with him and his crew. He sheepishly - half-jokingly, half-seriously, dared you to give him your address. You joked around, but you did. 

It was Valentine’s Day when your doorbell rung. You didn’t think much, just thinking your online order arrived. Instead, you got a beautiful, weighty box. Signed off on it for the delivery man, closed the door with your heel, eyes glued on the present. Intrigued, surprised. You sat down on the floor, opening it with delicate hands, to reveal chocolates, little red flowers, a necklace, and a card with your first initial on it. You put the necklace on, and flipped open the card.

Happy Valentine’s!

I hope you like these, I wasn’t really sure what you were into.

P.S: Sorry if this was creepy. I just knew that you’ve been feeling lonely.

Love, C

It made sense now why he asked you for such a weird dare. Your heart skipped a beat, seeing his initial. You raced to the computer, calling him. He picked up immediately, greeting you. ‘I just got your gift.. thank you so much.’ You could barely speak normally. 

He chuckled. ‘Of course. You’re worth it.’ He paused. ‘I, uh, want to ask you something.’

‘What is it?’

‘Will you be my Valentine?’

\----

Over the next few months, you were both shyly flirting with each other. Even the crew noticed. It wasn’t official, but it felt like it. You were watching movies and shows together, playing games together, streaming together - the whole shebang. It felt safe, but you were scared anyway. Deep inside, you knew you didn’t want to lose him. He did so many things for you. Was always there for you. But you knew that just as quickly as your luck shot up, it could fall at any second. 

‘I want to ask you a question,’ he started, after a lull in the conversation. Bless your heart, for what will come next won’t be good. You knew it had to end sometime. Mentally prepare.

‘..Yes?’

‘Are we.. official?’ Mute. Sigh of relief. Unmute.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Like, are we dating?’ He sounded uncharacteristically nervous. That was cute.

‘You never asked,’ you said as you smiled to yourself.

‘Okay.’ He stopped for a second. ‘I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?’


End file.
